Soundless Spice
by AloeVerax3
Summary: He is known as the popular playboy at school, yet no one knew he has long set his eyes on only one girl-his most aching desire and darkest secret. But she had a harder decision, to let go or forever watch both him and herself fall into the spiral of insanity and tragedy? Friendly warning: Contains Non-con/dub-con/incest and explicit sexual themes My first story here, enjoy!
1. Game 1

_Len Kagamine_

I woke up to the sound of my buzzing cell phone. Tired and annoyed, I grabbed for it lazily sat up, while pushing my hair to the back of my head. Glancing up at the round clock sitting on the wall across from me, I pressed the cell phone against my face. _4 a.m.,_ I chucked to myself, _I know exactly who's calling_.  
The familiar and shaken voice at the other end confirmed my thoughts. "Where were you yesterday night and who were you with?"  
"Out with friends, I had a couple of drinks and ended up crashing at one of their houses."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yea," I replied, a faint shuffle caught my ears as the person next to me turned away from my side and continued to sleep peacefully. "He was _really_ drunk, I couldn't just leave him alone."  
"And who exactly is this _friend_?"  
I smiled as I took my bed-companion's long green hair and twisted it around my finger. "You wouldn't know him, you don't go to our school right?"  
"Hmph…" A slight pause made me almost laugh out loud, this meant that she was actually falling for this bullshit, damn this was more amusing than it should be. "Well…I want you to say it."  
"Say what?"  
"That I'm your only one…because you're my only one too Len."  
I smiled again as I began saying the favourite words they all want to hear. "Yea of course, you're the only one for me."

The dreaded phone call ended up making me almost late for school. I didn't even have time to find where my shirt went, oh well, it was a shirt I've wanted to get rid of for a while now anyways. Besides, Miku probably would be ecstatic if she found it, other than that she can be clingy as hell she's not a bad partner in bed, I thought to myself. At the same time, I felt a bit regretful for leaving without waking her up, seeing as how she was in my class and probably will give it to me bad when she sees me and I definitely didn't want to deal with that.  
I stepped into the classroom as one of my friends, Gakupo came up to me and threw an arm around my shoulder. "So Mr. Player, how was it with Hatsune last night?" Aside from the fact that he's been my friend since elementary school, he can come off as a bit desperate at times, like how he would ask me things like this to satisfy himself because he gets laid only once a year. But anyhow, he's one of the few people I can have a conversation with without being annoyed and that's good enough for me. "Well?"  
"Let's just say I didn't think someone as shy as her could be so wild at the same time." I winked as Gakupo laughed.  
"SCORED!"  
"Now now, what about yourself? Don't you have a crush on that Kasane girl? The one with the cute pigtails all the time?"  
"Heyheyhey! Don't you dare make a move on her, save some girls for the rest of us will ya?"  
"Heh, don't worry, I'm not _that_ cruel that I'll steal my friend's girl." _Besides there are plenty of others in the sea that would willingly come to me, because "doing it" is what they all care about no matter what excuse they try to use_ , I added as an afterthought.  
Lunch time couldn't have come sooner, Miku caught me before I could escape and dragged me back into the empty classroom with a pouty expression on her face.  
"What the heck Len…why didn't you wake me so we could go together?"  
I internally sighed. "Well you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up, besides people would suspect us if we came to school together."  
"But...who cares Len," She pushed her hands inside the jacket of my uniform as I felt her flush, "We're in love aren't we? Even if people ask we can just tell them we're together. Don't you want to be with me?"  
"Of course I do," I gently placed my hands on top of hers, "It's just, right now isn't a good time to announce it, besides…"  
"Besides…? AH—" She almost jumped as she felt my hands stroking her thighs and sneakily slipping under her skirt as I smiled at the reaction.  
"It's… _exciting_ don't you think? It'll be our little secret for now."  
"L-Len…what if someone sees…?"  
"Isn't this what you wanted?"  
"But we're at school…"  
"So? There's no one here…don't you want to be with me?"  
"I-I do…am I your only one?"  
"Yeah of course babe, you're the only—"  
"Well well," A voice startled me as Miku shrieked and pushed me away as I stayed still, knowing who it was but didn't want to face that person. I heard her footsteps get closer and couldn't help but to turn toward my mirror image in front of me, if it weren't for her petite figure and bright face I would have almost thought I _was_ looking at a mirror. "You forgot to pick up your lunch dummy."  
She held up a boxed lunch toward me, I stayed silent for a moment before taking it from her and muttered. "Thanks…"  
"Doing these things at school Len? What nonsense did you feed to the poor girl this time?" She jokingly laughed. _God, stop it...you're making my veins boil every time you look like that_.  
"R-Rin-san! That's not true, Len and I…" Miku stuttered and tried to explain as the smiled on my older sister's face began to fade.  
"Len, can I talk to you privately for a second?" She asked, and I nodded unwilling back.  
She led me to a quiet hallway and crossed her arms as I knew exactly what was coming up. "What do you want?"  
"You know exactly what I want," Her bright face twisted into a worried expressed as those luring sapphire eyes stared into mine. "Len, you got to stop doing these things at school...especially when you're not sincere to these girls."  
"What are you talking about? Miku and I are dating."  
"Uh huh…a week ago you said the same thing about that Yukari girl?"  
"She cheated on me, it wasn't my fault."  
"Len…listen to yourself, why did you become this way?" She placed a hand on my arm as I flinched. _Don't touch me…please…_ "You've been acting so distant these couple years, are you preying on these girls as a defense? Stop it, please, you're just hurting them."  
I somehow was more shaken from those words than I had prepared myself. "What the hell Rin, stop trying to act like mom and lecture me life lessons, I can do whatever the hell I want. I'll say it again, Miku and I are dating, there's no reason why we can't do these things in our private time. You're the one who walked in and interrupted us, why do you care suddenly so much about my life and what I do?"  
"Wha—Len, I'm your older sister!"  
"By a couple _seconds_ , maybe if you were in my shoes you would understand that I don't like people meddling into my business, especially not you!"  
The hallway went silent for a moment before I realized the shocked and hurt expression on her face, and I instantaneously regretted everything I spilled out, and when a single tear came out her eyes, I felt my heart sank. "Maybe…it's not the best time to talk, j-just remember to eat ok?"  
I felt my hands shake hard and so helpless for the first time in years. _This is why I can't have her come near me…every little thing she does affects me and turns me insane, only with her I know what it's like to be confused and lose my cool, only with her. What kind of devil that possess me to think this way about her I don't know, but all I know is I want her…I want her so bad it hurts._


	2. Game 2

_Rin Kagamine_

It was just another normal day, or at least that's what I thought. Ever since our parents passed away my little brother and I have been everything to each other. Maybe it's the mother instinct all women have that I care about him so much, but lately…it's been hard, harder than it should be.  
"Rin?" Lily's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized we were in our classroom; she's been talking to me about some new fashion blog but my mind just wasn't in the right place, not after the bicker Len and I had during lunch time. "What's up with you? You're even more out of it than usual.  
"Sorry Lily, I just…" I rested my face on my hands and sighed, "I'm worried about Len that's all.  
"He's a grown boy, so he's a little messed up, aren't they all? I think he'll get over this phase."  
I internally winced at my best friend's words. "Messed up? Your choice of words isn't really helping."  
"Look girl, I've known both of you for so long and Len is like my own brother. You know that he's got a problem with girls, I mean, did you want me to sugar coat it? But as my experiences goes with high school boys they're just doing it for attention, once they get bored they'll man-up, I just think provoking him right now wouldn't be good for you."  
"Ugh," I threw my face into my arms resting on the desk, "I know all that! It's just I don't want him to be hurting anyone either, I have no idea where this _attention seeking_ behaviour came from and trying to get to know what he's thinking just ends up making us bicker like this. I mean, I caught him and that Hatsune girl in the middle of…whatever they were doing…and oh God, it's not the first time. I know they're not really dating."  
Lily laughed, and I looked up at her. "Oh Rin, I guess someone who's never even _kissed_ a boy wouldn't understand."  
"Wha—how did this conversation turn into this?" I blushed hard, "Lily I'm being serious! And besides…it's not like I have time for any of those things, not with Len and my studies to focus on first."  
"Hmph, see? You never go out with me, maybe if you have a little more fun once in a while you wouldn't be stuck with your nose in a book all the time and a worrywart!" Lily teased as I smiled and shook my head.

* * *

"Hey you guys!" One of the girls in my class, Gumi, caught us right after last period, "Did you hear about the news?"  
"What is it?" Lily rushed to her as I smiled and continued to pack my bag.  
"We're getting a new school doctor next week! And I heard it's a really hot guy!"  
"No way! But he's not an old man or anything right?"  
"Seriously, use your head Lily," Gumi shook her head, "Why would I be telling you all this if it was some old dude? He just graduated!"  
"So he's in his 20s? Eek! I can't wait til next week!"  
A new young school doctor huh? He'll be the talk of the school in no time, I thought to myself. Maybe if he's attractive enough he'll take all the girl's attention away from Len… I sighed and secretly prayed for this last pathetic resort.

* * *

When I came through the doors, Len's shoes sat at the entrance. I took off my own shoes as I walked towards the kitchen, knowing he'd be there.  
"I'm home," I saw him digging his head into the refrigerator, "Are you hungry?"  
He stood up and looked at me with unamused eyes, a towel around his neck and shirtless. "No…I'm thinking of making dinner."  
I smiled, this was a first. "Did you just take a bath? Go get changed, I'll get dinner started." I placed my bag down and walked toward him, getting some vegetables out of the fridge. Suddenly, a ringtone sounded.  
Len quickly went out of the kitchen to answer his phone, I stood confused for a second before washing my hands and getting out the knife and cutting board. I watched him go upstairs and came down, as he went to the entrance to grab his shoes I knew where he was headed. "Wait, where are you going?"  
"Out." Was all he said before flashing me a devilish smile, knowing that it would provoke me to say something, and it did.  
"But what about dinner?—"  
Slam. And that was it, I continued cutting the vegetables as I felt an overwhelming range of emotions building up, and for the first time in a while I felt helpless and didn't know what to do.


	3. Game 3

Len Kagamine

"Drink up Len, it's on me tonight!" Gakupo yelled in his loud usual self as the loud music at the club ringed in my ears over and over. Across from us were our companions for the evening, two girls from our class, Teto Kasane and Neru Akita sat talking away.

Gakupo leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You think I have a chance tonight?"

"Yeah of course," I whispered back, "Just look at her, she looks at you every 5 seconds, she wants you."

"Hot damn!"

I chuckled as I took another glass and poured my drink in. Across the room, a pair of glittering hazel eyes caught my attention as a tall and attractive woman stood by the doorway, smiling at me. I put my glass down and stood up. "Excuse me guys, I'm going to the bathroom."

I went into the dark and rundown hallway only to find the same woman there, lighting a cigarette as her eyes met mine again. I shifted my body and placed my hand on the wall behind her, leaning in while smiling back. "So miss…why were you staring at me?"

"Why do you think?" She chuckled as she tugged her short brown hair back behind her ears. She was quite beautiful, the only woman I've ever met who was almost as tall as me. She didn't seem like she was in high school, probably late 20s, and she wore a tight red dress that further emphasized her wide hips and busty chest. I felt my blood rush a bit, sensing an exciting night ahead of me.

"Well…" I leaned in closer, she exhaled a small puff on my lips as I held her hands away. "Please don't, I wouldn't want to go home smelling like this."

"Why? You got a girlfriend waiting for you?"

 _Heh, almost as bad_. "Just someone who I don't want to be lectured by, what's a fine woman like yourself doing at a place like this alone anyways?"

"Just the usual, seeing mature young men like you really…turns me on." She threw the cigarette on the pavement and stepped on it then threw her arms around my neck. "And if you didn't want to you wouldn't have followed me."

"True, you're irresistible that's all."

She leaned in to kiss me as I smiled to myself, she was making this too easy. _I guess for the sake of forgetting about this shitty day, I'll just let her taste my sweet syrup for now_ , I thought as I unzipped the back of her dress and slipped my hands in.

* * *

It was late, but earlier than when I would usually get home. I felt light headed as I came in through the door, due to the too many drinks Gakupo forced down my throat or the wild session me and that woman, whom I learned was named Meiko, had in the hallway I couldn't tell, but all that I wanted was to bury myself in my bed and sleep. My messy blonde hair was even more untameable as I let out the short ponytail I usually kept, now hanging down my face.

I slipped out of my shoes and walked in the kitchen only to be startled by a figure on the couch across in the living room. Rin dozed off in a curled position, the TV was still on some girly soap opera, I took the remote and turned it off. She was wearing her usual pink pajamas, probably getting ready to go to bed. _Stop looking so damn vulnerable, if I was some stranger that waltzed in I would—_ I shook my head quickly and stared into her sleeping face. A strand of blonde streak was hanging on top of her nose as my hands involuntarily reached for it, just as a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Len…?" She slowly opened her eyes as I immediately took my hands back, "You're back? I-I think I fell asleep here, damn."

"You're an idiot, you think I was going to carry you back to your room or something?" I supressed all my lustful desires and spat, "And sleeping like that's gonna break your little neck."

To my surprise, she smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me, did you eat?" My eyes widened as I saw the meal set up at the dining table, _she prepared my food and was waiting for me…?_ "If not I'll heat up everything, it'll be quick."

"No, I ate already." I muttered as I stood there. She grabbed a bento from the cabinet and placed everything in there and placed the dishes in the sink.

"Oh, if that's the case you can eat it for lunch tomorrow."

I watched her as she began to do the dishes silently, I felt my body shake once again as I walked up behind her and placed my forehead on her shoulder. I felt her body twitch in surprise but she stopped the running water and turned, making me look down into her worrying eyes as she spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…can I just stay like that for a moment?"

She looked bewildered but smiled, nodded and turned around. _Now I know, nothing compares to her warm body and love_ , I immediately forgot about everything that happened and was only now drunk on her sweet scent.


	4. Game 4

Rin Kagamine

The weekend finally passed as the day every girl in the class anticipated for came. And to my surprise, even some of the boys in the class were curious. By lunch time, people were crowding around the nurse office which caused quite some troubles already. Lily, of course, was first to drag me with her in seeing him. And when I laid my eyes on him, I realized that maybe all the commotion was worth it. He was really a different kind of attractive you would expect; I mean, sure he was handsome and composed but he also seemed like a gentleman, not the kind of traits you would find in boys my own age these days.

"Why Rin why," Lily sighed as we were about to finish lunch, "He's so perfect, did you see the way he smiled when he talked to me?! I mean, he's so hot but cute at the same time, like a gentle kitten or something."

"Uhh I'm not sure how that makes sense," I chuckled as Lily wrapped her arms around me.

"You're never interested in boys, poop. You wouldn't understand how I feel, do I need to injure myself to talk to him again?"

"What, Lily! Don't you dare do that, or else I'll be really angry. Besides, what do you even know about him? And he's so much older than us."

"Well, I learned that he's a musician, and that he has 3 sisters!" How in the world did she know that? Did he spill his life story to these girls that fast? "Hah, at this rate your brother might get demoted to the second most popular boy in school."

"Eh?" I looked at her, finally hearing something important. "Anyways, Honda-sensei asked me to pick something up from the library for next period, I'll be right back."

I ran my hands across the shelf before settling on the right book. For a moment, I couldn't help but to remember Len's odd behaviour the previous night, it was maybe the first time in years that he would open up to me, since most of the times he avoided being touched or being near me. I smiled, it was a nice feeling to know you can spoil your own little brother, and when Len's not his usual playboy self he can be the most gentle creature ever, that's the way he's been since he was little.  
Getting a bit lost in thoughts, I reached up for the book in sight but soon realized it was way too high up. Looking around, there was no stool as I jumped to try and reach it. Suddenly, I landed on my ankle and let out a scream of pain before falling and being caught by a pair of strong hands.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw a pair of soft eyes staring into mine, blue hair sweeping across his face. I immediately tried to stand up but the impact made me fall into his arms once more. "Be careful, I think you might have injured your ankle."

"Ugn…" I winced as the pain increased, "I think so too, I can't even stand up properly."

The blue haired doctor supported me with an arm. "Here, take it easy, we can go back to the office and see what I can do."

When we reached the office, he sat me on the bed and went to gather some supplies. I looked around, trying to remember when was the last time I've been to the nurse office. It was surprisingly…bleak, I mean a medical office should be kept clean and neat but it was a lot more empty than I remembered.

"What's your name?" He asked with a smile as he walked towards me with an ice pack.

"Oh um, Kagamine, Rin Kagamine."

"What class?"

"3-2."

"I see, well I'm Kaito Shion, the new school doctor."

 _Yea don't worry, I know exactly who you are_. "It seems everyone knows you, first day and you're the talk of the school." He smiled politely and proceeded to kneel down in front of me.

"It's kind of embarrassing I guess, but girls will be girls I suppose."

"Yea…"

"Well aren't you happy that you're here then?"

"Huh? Oh," I put my hands up, "I'm sorry, I for one am definitely not…well, not that you're not handsome or anything but I just think…"  
To my response, he laughed. "That's ok, I get it. It's kind of refreshing, Rin was it? Or do you prefer Kagamine-san?"  
I felt my heart skip for a moment and blushed as I looked down. "Um Rin is fine…"

"Well _Rin_ ," He gently placed his hand on my ankle, "I think you'll be just fine, you seem like a strong girl."

"Thank you, Shion-sensei…"

* * *

When the school bell sounded that afternoon, Lily came crashing through the office door. "Rin! Are you alright?"

I smiled as I slipped on my shoes. "Yea, thanks for worrying about me, do you mind lending me your math notes for the evening?"  
"Of course!" She paused as she looked around for something, or someone, "Where is uh…you know."

"Oh, Shion-sensei? He went out I think, some junior got hurt at the soccer field."

"Oh…" she tried to hide the disappointment and I internally giggled, "Oh yea, I told Len about your injury, thought you might have wanted to go home together."

As if right on cue, Len pushed the door open as he stared at me, panting as if he ran across the school. He walked towards me and sat down beside me. "You ok?"

"Yep," I smiled while being a bit touched he was worried about me, "Just a little accident is all!"

He looked at my foot then looked at me, a pained expression on his face before taking my hand and squeezing it tight.

"What an idiot, be more careful dammit!"

His grip was becoming alarmingly tight as I tried to pull it back. "Wait Len, you're hurting my hand."

He noticed and quickly let go before muttering something under his breath, then he looked at me again. "I'm carrying you back today, where's your bag?"

"I'm fine—"

"Shut up stupid, if I say I am then I am."


End file.
